This is Life
by zanetkakiss
Summary: I am a cheerleader, I broke up with my boyfriend life is going great. But what the hell dose my mum think shes doing by making me move ALL the way to New Mexico. Gabriella's P.O.V all the way. plzzz review


_A.N. ok so I thought I might make a story that's Troyella maybe since I am really bored and stuck on my other story's so I think of making this story it doesn't have a plot just a story that goose on and on so yeah._

_Disclaims: I own nothing except josh ,ally and Anthony Mario Domínguez, by the way if any guy has that name then I don't own you I own the guy from this story. OH YH and the plot._

* * *

_**This is life**_

I was walking down the hall in my cheerleading uniform I had just broken up with my boyfriend of 2 years and it felt so good to be a free women I felt like bouncing of the walls and kissing the first guy I see…. Ok maybe not there is a big geek at the end of the hall, eeeeewww, oh my bad I forgot to say .

My name is _Gabriella Anne Montez_ and I'm a luckiest girl alive, I have a awesome mom who let me do anything, I'm a cheerleader well I'm a head cheerleader so yeah I can call myself a full package oh and did I mention that my father is _Anthony Mario Domínguez_ that's right the music producer and movie director, well he and my mum are divorced he said he fell in love with someone else and my mum being herself said that it was ok and made a joke that she hopes he would become more of a job man. Well now that you know about me back to what's happening now.

So yh I had a boyfriend for 2 years his name was Josh something and he was nice to me for the first 6 months after he started to pressure me in to going clubbing with him I was just a little teen then I was 15 and all I wanted to do was be popular with all the glamour and without using my daddy , anyway I started to smoke thanks to him but I stopped after a third try I mean that's nasty, anyway so now he broke up with me and thanks to my daddy for making me go to an acting class when I was little, I broke down crying and run out before he saw I wasn't really crying and here I am running around the whole school while everyone is in there classes there was no way I was going being so happy no freaking way this was once in a life time thing I mean later on I would have to act like I was sad that he broke up with me and I had to get rid of the happiness.

* * *

**_(at the end of the school day)_**

I was so happy I didn't bump in to josh all day but when I went in to the parking lot after school there he was making out with the head of the drama club, I just shrugged my shoulder as every one turned to me even josh pulled away from the girl that I noticed was named Lucy but likes to be called lucky, now your thinking how I know that well I know that because she has a tank to that's said "Lucy short for lucky which is me!!"

"umm gabby I can explain" he said walking over to me while everyone stayed silent watching us.

"explain what we broke us right and for your information I'm a free women so that mean I can do the same you can like this" I said and looked to me left side to see Cory the football Capitan and the guy that josh hated the most in the whole school so I turned to him as josh was now in front of me.

"hi Cory do you have a girlfriend??" I asked looking a him while he shook his head

"good" I said and walked up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. When I pulled away I winked at him then turned around to josh.

"see I can do the same and your free too so have fun hanging out with sluts" I said waiving at him and walking and jumping to my car,

When I was out the parking lot I turned on the radio to a song by Buckcherry named crazy bitch, I totally love this song,

_"Break me down  
You got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud  
Getting fucking laid  
You want me to stay  
But I got to make my way "_

I sang along with the song not even caring about anything I mean my life was great sure I had to use my daddy card a bit to get popular and become a head-cheerleader but now I was and everyone liked me I think?

Well anyway I parked my car in the drive way of my house and turned off the engine then I got out and locked it while walking to the house front door.

When I got to the door I walked strait in my high heels started to tap against the wooden floor, "IM HOME" I screamed and putted my pink Gucci bag on a hook and made my way to the kitchen where I hear water boiling.

"hi honey I made your favourite lasagna and some chocolate cake after" she said smiling up at me.

"mom what do you want me to do or what happen?" I said leaning against the door frame.

"nothing honey ….wh….what made yo……you thi.. think that?" she said turning around back to the cooking .

I shrugged off I knew she was going to tell me sooner or late and I might as well enjoy the food, so I walked up to my room and singed in to my msn.

**_GaBbY17:P has just singed in_**

"Well lets see who's online….hhhmm troy guy is online who is he again…..oh yh a guy from youtube" I said to myself without realizing.

_GoldenBalls : hey_

**GaBbY17: hi**

_GoldenBalls :so s'up??_

**GaBbY17: nm just broke up with my bf YAY**

_GoldenBalls: lol you sound exited_

**GaBbY17: I am soooo much I mean I have waited for this moment like 1 ½ a year for this**

_GoldenBalls: why didn't you break up with him before??_

**GaBbY17: well I was a bit scared I mean he is the most popular guy in the school**

_GoldenBalls: oh so you went out with him just for popularity??_

**GaBbY17:axualy yes but don't think of me as a slut I'm not**

_GoldenBalls: umm ok then well I don't think of you as a slut_

**GaBbY17: gd because I'm not**

_GoldenBalls: ok well I still might think your not even pretty_

**GaBbY17:(sigh) I'm not ugly how can you say that**

_GoldenBalls: ohh I'm sorry I was meant to say that I don't know how you look_

**GaBbY17: ok well maybe I don't want you too see me because I think you might be some kind of a pervert that's only trying to rape girls :)**

_GoldenBalls: that hurt and to tell you the truth I'm still a virgin that is a Christian that will never do anything before marriage_

**GaBbY17: oh plzzz cut the church act I know ur not**

_GoldenBalls: ok maybe I'm not but I'm not a pervert_

**GaBbY17: I know ur not**

_GoldenBalls: yh I'm not and you better know that_

**GaBbY17: yh yh whatever**

**GaBbY17: I g2g sorry**

_GoldenBalls: ok well bye_

I singed out and walked in to my bathroom that was attached to my room, I quickly striped, putted my hair in to a ponytail then got in the shower. I felt shivers down my spine as the warm water hit my tense body from cheer practise, after I finished I raped a towel around my slim body, started to brush my teeth and walked in to the room still brushing my teeth, I looked at my phone to see **13** messages and **4** missed calls, I checked them all and realized they were all from my bf ally, she was great always caring and she knew about the josh problem I had and that I did not want to date him, oh my gosh I just remembered I didn't tell her me and josh broke up, it is Friday which means I had no classes with her.

Suddenly my phone started to ring I picked up and realized that I was still brushing my teeth so I tried hard to say hi or something but all that came out was.

"hummimm" I tried but nope it did not work so I started to make my way to the toilet.

"ok hi to you to I know your brushing our teeth so ill go straight to the point" she said as 1 spat out toothpaste.

"ok go" I said and brushed my teeth a bit moor.

"why did you not tell me you broke up with josh I'm so happy for you well anyway" I spat and reached out for my cup and filled it with water as she spoke again "he started to date that girl Lucy or as she wants to be called lucky she is such a whore I mean you and him broke up a few hours ago and now he has a new girlfriend that's just wrong its like that ass cant have one day with out some girl in his arms such a ass. Well what are you up to??" I already finished washing my mouth and was in my room looking throw my clothes.

"well my mum made my favourite food means she wants to tell me something that I will not like and I think she's going on another business trip and I 'm looking though my cloths now to find my pink bubble shirt you know the one that was really conferrable?" I asked her since she did brow my clothes without asking sometimes.

"(giggle) well you see umm I sort of borrowed it last weekend" I swear I could hear her grin.

"ALLY I LOVE THAT skirt" I pounded even if she didn't see it she could feel it its like we are sister undercover, but you know that little poem everyone says:

"_**God made us**_

_**Best friends**_

_**Because he knew **_

_**Our mom's **_

_**Couldn't handle us**_

_**As sisters"**_

And that's so true well at times anyway.

"I'm so sorry how about you wear that jean pink skirt I mean its great and I was wondering…" I knew what she was about to say so I interrupted her.

"NO if I get my skirt back you can have the pink jean and thanks I forgot about that skirt." I smiled and searched for the skirt then I finally found it

"got it" I said as she giggled.

"ok well I have to ggooooohhhhhhhhh" the last word was kind of used as a moan which was weird.

"oh good is Michel there??" I asked with a disgusted face

"yeah he came a few minutes ago anyway I really have to goooooooo" she moaned again.

"ok ok ewww anyway use protection luck bye" I then press the end bottom on my iphone.

"DINNER" I heard my mum scream.

* * *

AFTER dinner my mum and I were on a couch just talking when all the sudden she started to get nervous.

"mum what's wrong?" I asked sitting next to her.

"well you see we are moving to Albequerque." she said looking at the floor.

"wait that's in New Mexico right??" I asked shocked as she nodded.

* * *

_A.N. wow that was a long chapter, that was awesome the longest hsm chapter yay._

_Well tell me YAY or NAY? Review plzzz it makes me smile :D_

_Now I will update this story as soon as I can so just keep your eye out for that, and I still have 2 more chapters of "High school in mix school"_


End file.
